Stuck Under the Mistletoe with You
by JeminaDOTM5
Summary: Sirius bewitches mistletoe and who should happen to walk under it but Lily? Was it all part of Sirius’ plan? One Shot


TITLE: Stuck Under the Mistletoe with You

RATING: PG / K

PARGINGS: L/J

YEAR: 7th

SUMMARY: Sirius bewitches mistletoe; and who should happen to walk under it but Lily and James. Was it all part of Sirius' plan?

AUTHOR: Destiny

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Harry Potter character or any songs I will be using. I wish I did cuz the songs are really good, at least I think so.

**ALSO**: Don't plagiarize this story, I WILL find out! (Don't plagiarize any other story either)

Yay! A new story!

One-Shot

James Potter loved the winter holidays, and not just because he knew Lily Evans did too. He loved the cheeriness of the season, the break from school, the closeness of family, and of course, the snow. He loved it all. And the mistletoe wasn't so bad either – he loved the idea of having the chance to kiss Lily.

"Potter!" came Lily's angry voice.

James came out from where he was hiding – behind a tree – to see a very angry, slightly wet, red head. He stepped farther out in the snow.

"Yes flower?" James asked.

"Any idea who was throwing snowballs at me?" Lily asked, stepping towards him.

"I didn't see anyone, but how about I go check the premises?" James offered.

"How about not?" Lily said, glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine if you don't want to know who was pelting you with snowballs . . ." James put his hands up in surrender.

"Potter quit hitting me with snowballs," Lily said. "And tell your friends to stop too." She turned and walked back up to the castle. Lily walked to the Gryffindor Common dormitory and up to the 7th year girl's dorm.

"Hey," Jamie greeted.

"Hi," Lily said, "Potter hit me with like five snowballs; mind if I use your shower instead of mine?"

"Sure go ahead," Tori said, understanding why Lily wouldn't want to use the Head's shower.

"Thanks," Lily said, walking into the bathroom.

When Lily was finished, she dried her hair, double checked that her clothes were fully dried, and opened the door that led to the bedroom.

"So do you want to go down to lunch?" Tori asked.

"Sure," Lily said. "I could go for some food."

"So what did you do to Potter?" Jamie asked as they left the Common Room. "I mean after her hit you."

"Nothing yet," Lily said.

"Make him sweat it out, huh?' Tori asked, nudging Lily.

"No, I wanted to get out of the cold and out of the wet clothes and take a shower. You never know what kinds of charms and stuff Potter and his friends put on their pranks," Lily stated.

"True," Tori agreed.

"But you'll get him back later," Jamie said.

"Oh, that's a given," Lily said. "I just don't know how yet."

"We'll help you of course," Tori said.

"Of course," Lily said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," agreed Jamie.

The girls spent all of lunch brainstorming ideas for getting back at James. They ate quickly and went back to the Common Room.

"So we'll do it tomorrow?" Tori asked quietly, even though there was no one in the room but them.

"Yeah –" Jamie started.

They heard the distinct laughing of the four Marauders. The portrait swung open and in they cam. James noticed Lily and winked at her. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away. The Marauders sat down at the opposite side of the room from the girls.

Both groups worked quietly and separately for about ten minutes, until James went up to the boy's dorm to grab something and Sirius muttered something at the mistletoe and called for Lily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Can you come here?" Sirius said.

"Why?" Lily wanted to know, somewhat suspicious.

"We need help with something," Sirius said.

"Yes, Black, somewhere in that pretty little head_ is_ a brain," Tori said.

"Ha-ha-ha," Sirius pretended to laugh, "Very funny, but no."

"Then what?" Lily asked.

"We have a bet, me and Remus," Sirius explained, "About something in the Charms book."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She got up from where she was sitting and started to walk to the table where the Marauders were sitting.

"Black?" Lily asked, as she got half-way across the room.

"Yes?' Sirius asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Why am I stuck here?" Lily asked, unable to move her feet.

"Because I charmed the mistletoe," Sirius grinned, extremely proud of himself.

"Why?"

"It's mistletoe dear, now you'll have to get kissed by James."

"Why can't Remus do it?"

"I've got my reasons," Remus said.

"And they are . . ." Lily trailed off.

"Because I think you should give him a chance and this is the only way Sirius could think of," Remus said.

"Say, James," Sirius said, trying to sound clueless, as James came down the stairs. "Lily seems to be _stuck_ under _mistletoe_. Why don't you kiss her and make her and make her _unstuck_?"

"Are you really stuck?" James asked Lily.

"Why would I lie about that?" Lily asked him.

"I dunno . . ." James stepped towards Lily.

"Don't try sticking your tongue down my throat," Lily said.

James stepped in front of Lily and brought one hand up to cup her face. His lips gently touched hers and James felt the fireworks go off. He'd never felt anything like this with any other girl. It was so strong, he knew she must've felt it too.

Lily felt her knees start to go weak. No! She would not do this. This was James Potter!

But the kiss _was_ a nice one. James was a good kisser, Lily could give him that. His lips are warm.

Before Lily knew what she was doing, she snaked her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Slowly they pulled away when the need for air was dire.

"Wow," whispered James.

"Yeah," Lily said softly before leaning in again.

"I win," Sirius said.

Destiny

Okay guys, I know it's not Christmas or anything but oh well. The idea just popped into my head. I don't know how well it turned out but at least it's out there.

I was starting to feel bad about not posting for a while and I had this one so I thought, why not?

And I am still working on like 4 other fics but I want to make sure I have all of my ideas in place before I post…..lol….because my mind changes a lot!

Luv ya'll!

I'll post soon!


End file.
